


Fundy Confession HCs

by ShyNymph



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph
Summary: Headcanons/imagine about Fundy confessing to his crush!
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Fundy Confession HCs

Realising He Likes You

Fundy knows he’s crushing on you immediately. But he doesn’t understand how deeply he cares for you. 

Fundy finds himself surprised when he doesn’t have to chase you, you actively pursue him as much as he pursues you.

Fundy usually doubts himself when he finds himself crushing on someone, unsure whether he should pursue them. But with you it’s different, your support makes him feel confident in his feelings. 

Sometimes he feels as if he could never confess, scared he could ruin your friendship in case you don’t feel the same way. (Even though you very much do, he just thinks you deserve someone better too)

Fundy spends a lot of time contemplating his feelings for you, mostly in his head whilst the two of you are hanging out. He finds himself zoning out while you’re speaking, his eyes wandering between your vibrant eyes and your gesturing hands, landing somewhere in between, usually on your soft lips. However, if your back is turned to him, he will simply fixate on your hair, his hands desperately wishing to feel it. He knows that it's soft from the few times he’s fixed a stray lock of hair to a spot behind your ear. Basking in the pride he feels when your cheeks tint a soft pink, wondering whether it was real or just a cruel trick played by his imagination. 

Fundy often finds himself thinking of you whilst streaming, he’s mentioned you a few times. Not enough to raise any questions about what your relationship with him is, just enough so his chat can try and appreciate you as much as he does when he allows his mind to wander mid-game. 

Fundy finds himself slamming into an epiphany late one night when he realises that dating you isn’t about whether he thinks he deserves you but whether you do. And he hasn’t even given you the chance to answer, all this time he’s made the decision for you because he’s too scared of what your answer would be. He makes a promise to himself that night. That you deserve to make that decision yourself. 

The Confession 

Fundy knows that if he’s going to confess, he needs to make it extravagant and perfectly tailored to you. 

This man plans out his confession to you for MONTHS, meticulously crafting props, making bookings, and trying his best to coordinate far away friends. Meanwhile, your friendship continues to strengthen with each night chatting until the both of you fall asleep in lone discord calls. 

You know that Fundy has been busy with a project he refuses to tell you anything about, changing the subject with nervous stuttering whenever you bring it up. 

You have let it keep you awake for a few nights before concluding that perhaps he finally managed to snag a partner and he was unsure how to tell you. So, the next time you meet up you make a note to drop some hints about knowing what his little project is. This freaks Fundy out instantly. How the hell did you figure it out? And you seem super okay with it? Was he wrong, do you actually feel the same way? Fundy’s head is spinning as you continue your casual conversation alone, “But don’t worry, I can wait. I only want you to tell me when you feel comfortable.” Your words snap Fundy out of his spiraling thoughts as your warm hand squeezes his knee and he forgets how to breathe. 

Fundy spirals yet again that night after he gets home. You seemed okay with him liking you? But you didn’t confess either!? What does that even mean!? Fundy groans loudly before stuffing his pillow over his face, wishing that his love life could be easy. 

He sets to work the next morning, finalizing all of his plans. When once again, he is struck by another epiphany. You wouldn’t want this. Some big extravagant show with the pressure of your mutual friends watching from the sidelines. You’d want something sweet and personal. That only you and he would understand, or even care about. He doesn’t bother cancelling the plans and bookings, instead of texting you to meet him at his place for dinner. If tonight works out the two of you can still experience the more extravagant side of his confession, but if this whole encounter goes sour it can go sour in private rather than public. 

You arrive promptly, as you always do. Happy to spend time with him and perhaps seduce him you dress a little cuter than usual. Hoping he takes notice. He definitely does, and you can tell. The second he opens the door to reveal your frame he’s grinning, a light pink rests at the tips of his ears almost immediately. He is quick to greet you and lead you inside. 

Fundy spent all afternoon regretting that he had sent that text to you. As he had to frantically run around the kitchen trying to come up with a meal to cook because there was absolutely no way, he was going to feed you takeout! Normally of course he wouldn’t have minded doing that, but not the day he plans to confess! That’d just be embarrassing. He spent a good thirty minutes deciding on the menu, thinking he’d do something Dutch to show off a little. And then he promptly realised that over half of the Dutch dishes he knew required no cooking but days of prep-work. Which took out a lot of what he knew how to cook. 

So, by the time you arrived, he actually hadn’t finished cooking anything yet. And he was internally screaming as he heard your knock upon his door. So, to distract you he invited you into his room for some Minecraft. He repeatedly thanked his past self for furiously cleaning his room even though he originally had no plans for you to come in here.

As you play your eyes wander around Fundy’s room, allowing yourself to be distracted by his nerdy décor. “Creeper!” You scream as you’re brought back into reality as Fundy’s character jumps in between yours and the exploding mob. You gasp dramatically, “Fundy, my hero!” You pretend to swoon, grinning as he chuckles at your antics. “My shield is now practically broken.” He whines, “Take mine.” You drop it in front of him before moving your character back over to the iron ore you’d spotted in the cave earlier. He readjusts himself beside you, shimmying his shoulders as he mutters out a quick thanks. You lean against him softly, “No worries.”

It is at that inopportune moment that he remembers he had been cooking before you showed up. Thank god his oven had a safety feature to turn off after a certain amount of time. He ducks out for a few moments to quickly check on the mess of ingredients he’d chucked into a casserole to find it charred black. He repeatedly slams his head against his countertop as he began to enter both yours and his usual order of Chinese takeout into his phone. “You good with Chinese takeout?” He calls towards his room, wishing a hole in the ground would open and swallow him up pulling him straight down to the ninth circle of hell for his crimes against love. “Hell yeah, I am!” You respond with an enthusiasm that allows him to unclench his jaw and unfurrow his brows. God, you were definitely too good for him. Even as a friend. 

Hours soar by with ease as the two of you play, trying your best to speedrun Minecraft and absolutely failing. Fundy does manage to make a nether portal pretty quickly using the lava pool strat. He allows himself to puff out his chest, pride swelling as you cheer him on with a grin. You don’t stop playing even when the takeout arrives continuing to communicate through mouthfuls of rice and complaints about trying to not get grease on your keyboards. Fundy cant remember that last time the two of you spent time like this just hanging out with no pressure from his stupid feelings and you absolutely glowing with joy beside him. He knows you need to do this more often. 

“YES! FUNDY HIT HIM! AHH!” With one final blow, the dragon is slain and you finally beat Minecraft. You throw your arms around Fundy laughter bubbling from your lips, his arms grip you tightly pulling you close. His own laughter reverberates against his chest causing you to realise just how close he was holding you. You gulp down your rapidly growing nerves before looking up to meet his gaze, finding his face a lot closer to yours than you had expected. Fundy looks down at you as his cheeks burn a bright crimson and he tries to stutter out the words he’s been dying to tell you for the past six months. 

And that’s when it hits you like a tonne of bricks. The bullshit he had been hiding this whole time wasn’t a partner, he wanted you to be his partner! Your mouth falls open in surprise for a few moments as Fundy continues to gape at you. “Holy shit Fundy.” That causes his gaze to snap to yours, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a firm line. “I thought you were hiding the fact you were with someone from me!” You laugh at your own absolute stupidity, hand coming to press high on Fundy’s chest. “Wait, what!?” The exasperated expression on his face only causes you to laugh harder, “Yeah, I thought that’s what you were being super cagey about. Sorry my bad, misjudged that one.” 

Fundy finds himself chuckling too, his shoulders relaxing as he does so. “Yeah, a real good read love.” He laughs, your gaze rises at the pet name. “Real presumptuous of you Fundy, I haven’t even said if I feel the same yet.” Your teasing tone doesn’t even stop him as he pulls you even closer to him, pressing your body flush against his. “I think I can read you pretty well now. Not to mention you’ve been blushing this whole time.” He grins into your hair, squeezing you with an unbridled joy you find so contagious. Or perhaps you’re feeling that way because it turns out your crush isn’t actually dating someone else but instead likes you back? 

“B-but like, just checking you actually do really like me-“ Fundy begins, feeling his nerves inevitably creep up his spine. Before he can even finish you cup the back of his neck with your free hand, the other clenching his shirt as you kiss him with all the intensity you can muster. “That answer your q-.” You begin to respond against his lips only from him to silence you, which maybe you deserved. Fundy can’t help but smile into the kiss. Somehow things actually turned out alright. Squeezing your warm soft hips, he ponders who the hell is looking out for him upstairs. But as your hands tangle in his hair, he makes a silent promise to himself he’ll consider praying to them tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This was requested by one of my readers on my tumblr, which you can find here! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mcyt-imagines.


End file.
